The present disclosure relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copier includes a photoconductive drum for carrying an electrostatic latent image, a developing device for developing an electrostatic latent image into a toner image by supplying toner to the photoconductive drum and a transfer device for transferring a toner image from the photoconductive drum to a sheet.
The developing device includes a developing roller for supplying toner to a photoconductive drum and a conveyor roller for supplying developer to the developing roller. Further, each of the developing roller and the conveyor roller includes a fixed magnet having a plurality of magnetic poles and a sleeve configured to rotate around the magnet. The developer is supplied from the conveyor roller to the developing roller by a magnetic force generated between a first S pole on the side of the conveyor roller and a first N pole on the side of the developing roller. Further, the developer is collected from the developing roller to the conveyor roller by a magnetic force generated between a second N pole on the side of the developing roller and a second S pole on the side of the conveyor roller.